A Silent Voice
by Winterherox2Summervillan
Summary: My voice is silent, but I watch those who speak out. A short tale of Shinichi and Ran from the eyes of another.


I'm not anyone important.

I'm a teenager with the normal life; easy going parents, a little sister, good grades. So I'm more socially awkward than most my age, but I make up for that in being more observant than most. Not as observant as any detective. Just small things.

I'm just a regular student in a normal high school.

Well, as normal as any high school can be with a young detective on the rise learning inside – a young detective with Death hanging over his shoulder, bringing a new mystery to his bright young pupil every day.

Actually, maybe, my school isn't so normal after all.

With as many deaths, and accidents, and problems going on in this building I should probably look into finding a school away from detectives.

Then again, ever since said detective disappeared, school has had a lot fewer problems – or at least easier to solve problems – than before.

Me being someone from his class, I can practically feel his absence. Even more so when I see Mouri Ran alone.

She's not really alone, even if she carries an air of loneliness around her.

I've often seen her glance over to his empty seat with a happy smile. Opening her mouth to hurl some great conversation starter only to realize he's gone. Her smile usually wiped away in an instant, is replaced with sad misty eyes. Then she turns away, avoiding that empty desk for the rest of the day.

I don't know Mouri-san or Kudo-san personally. And most likely never will. I've only ever talked to them a handful of times in all, but they have always been the center of my attention. I don't stalk them if that's what you're thinking. With all the trouble that follows Kudo-san it's become a habit to run in the opposite direction when I see him in public. And I'm not some fan or in love.

They're not the only ones I watch – just the ones who take center stage.

People fascinate me.

I see their lives and everything they have, I see what they will have, I see their relationships, their accomplishments and it fascinates me.

So I watch and I listen.

When Kudo-san disappeared there was this silent horror that fell over the class, but no one talked about it. For a while we held our breath. Waiting for news or the first whispered rumor. I guess we all had this idea that Kudo-san's luck had finally failed, and that _he_ was the victim waiting for justice now.

Mouri-san's reaction to his absence only strengthened that theory.

I watched as she curled into herself when she heard the whispers. Watched as she forced on a mask of calm when someone asked where Kudo-san was and she could only answer with 'I don't know.'

Like the rich Susuki-san and a few others, I tried to keep the negative thinking away from Mouri-san. Like the first wall to protecting a fortress. I kept as much negative thinking as I could away from Mouri-san and when they broke through it was Susuki-san, the inner wall, who kept the damage to a minimum.

Then one day she came to school with a smile and an answer that sounded more like an excuse than an answer, and I knew things were bad.

Kudo-san is in danger, was my conclusion. That ego of his had finally done him in and he was running for his life. Amazing detective or not he's still a kid. What adult would hire a _child_ for such a big case that he has to leave for it without warning and that he can't talk about? No one.

He was in a life or death run, and yet he still made time to sooth Mouri-san's worries. My first thought was foolish, but I was proud of him anyway.

But Mouri-san continued in a downhill spiral. The hole that came when Kudo-san left was getting bigger and deeper as time passed. And the rumors got more crazy than tragic, but all heart breaking to hear.

Then Mouri-san came to school slightly worried, but happier than she has been in a long time, speaking of how Shinichi looked sick. I wondered if maybe I had been wrong in thinking him to be in hiding, and decided that 'Yes, he probably is on some big case. Maybe its family related. He did go on a lot of trips around the world with them.' And life continued.

The first time I got caught in a Sleeping Detective's case I was in the same restaurant as Mouri-san and her father. I thought it was a coincidence. However, when I get stuck in several other murder cases all with the Sleeping Detective close by, and after reading of the many cases were he's walked into a crime before it happens, I find myself revisiting old habits of running away at the sight of someone.

Then I get caught in several more cases without the elder Mouri. Almost all of them being solved by copy cats of the Sleeping style of deductions. For a while that continued; with me searching for that one constant variable that kept me running into murder, but then one day I met _him_ and I got it.

Mouri-san had been talking about a little boy staying with her. I had thought nothing of it only that it was kind of them to allow him to live there.

Only after I ran into the little Conan-kun did I realize how much she meant it when she said he was like Shinichi. He was like a little clone of Mouri-san's detective. He was constantly running toward the mystery and never backing down. He made leaps of logic before any of the adults.

The only thing different about Kudo-san and the child (besides the obvious) was that while Kudo-san would be shouting out his discoveries, Conan-kun would back down and get quiet unless it was hugely important. Even then he would play the clueless informer.

At the next murder I find Conan-kun, and like a slap to the face I realize with a sting that he has been at every case and he is always near the one who- in the end- solves the case. I start avoiding him too. Yep, definitely like Kudo-san.

He appeared to have a group of friends that called themselves the Detective Boys. How strange when they have two girls. They seemed happy though, and really with all the death they run into, that's all that matters. Except for the one girl. Such_ cold_ eyes. No child should have those eyes.

I end up crossing paths with Mouri-san and Conan-kun a week later. I was heading home waiting for the light to turn when I caught sight of them on the other side. I couldn't exactly run away, so I did what I usually did. I watched. And honestly I wish I hadn't.

They were talking casually, like old friends. Which wasn't so bad, but something about it was familiar. And as I paid closer attention I was shocked to see, a moment later, Mouri Ran squeal in laughter. Even Mouri-san looked shocked as soon as her laughter died down. I wondered why a second before I realized that _that _was her Shinichi Laugh. A laugh that only Kudo-san ever got out of her. I chanced a glance at the child but it became more of gawking then a glance. The expression on Conan-kun's face screamed out _wrong_, but I couldn't place why and that terrified me. The look in his eyes, the smile on his lips_. It was all wrong._ But why?!

The light turns, but I can't move. I'm still staring. They pass me, but I'm still stuck in that moment. When I can finally move again, I have to wait once again for the light to change, but I'm still stuck on that wrongness.

I realize what it was that was so wrong when Kudo-san appears for the first time in ages. At the play. Were Suzuki-san sneaks Kudo-san into the play; and soon after he solve the murder that unexpectedly pops up.

Although, the appearance of Hatori Heiji was unexpected.

Something changed, I noticed. His ego was more subdued. He didn't want to be in newspapers, didn't want anyone to know he was there. I was reminded of my first theory almost immediately, but brushed it off.

Kudo-san looked to the side – _and it was that look! _The exact same face Conan had worn. I looked sharply in the direction he was turned to, already knowing the answer. Mouri-san was staring right back at him. His expression mirrored in hers.

'_Poor, dense, lovebirds' _I had thought with affection. Thoughts from the last time I had seen that look.

Kudo-san disappeared. Conan-kun appeared. The same raw loyal love shining through their eyes. One and the same.

I had to rip my eyes away just to search the room for Conan-kun. He was there I knew it! I had seen him walk in! There!

His eyes were cold. Ice cold, and staring a hole through Kudo-san's head.

Dumbfounded

Flabbergasted

Good words to describe how I felt.

What was this some disturbing love triangle?!

But then I laugh because this is _so_ _much_ _better_ than what I had been thinking.

**.**

**.**

**Just something I thought of and wanted to write/type down. Something from some random nameless classmate**


End file.
